A New, Old Story
by Nutjob117
Summary: The same battle for survival, in the fourth great shinobi war but now with a twist, another Uchiha come into society to regain the honour of the Uchiha Clan and return Sasuke to the right path.
1. Chapter 1: Different

**? POV**

As I looked down into the aftermath of the battlefields, from the first day of fighting and the night was just as bad but it was all sneak attacks I was only a short way out from the allied nations medical camp and the screams were so loud, in an attempt to find what I was looking for I was shocked to see the destruction caused by 5 great nations against what was ultimately a two-man-army, seeing as the Edo Tensei were created by Kabuto Yakushi and the Zetsu's had been created by a masked man who had at least two names but neither were actually his. "This is the destruction caused by people who have been in contact with Chakra all their lives how the hell can I compare to that?" I questioned thin air before looking back on the confusing mess that was my life. _**It all began when I was left found outside a warrior monks' temple with a note that said "Train him monks and protect him for he is my only child, now and forever." They certainly fulfilled that wish, they trained me to fight and uphold their principle of protect the weak and the innocent. Then after a tragic fire that killed all of monks, I only survived because I was outside counting the stars, I was taken in by a ninja that taught me every thing I know about ninjutsu, genjustu and taijutsu but when I was 14 my Kekkei Genkai activated and he explained my history, in terms of my Kekkei Genkai, and then in an attempt to let me escape alive fought of several of his former allies. I started to hunt down any others with my ability although I had managed to gain enough information to know who I was looking for a certain man called "The last Uchiha." After years of searching I found the best source of knowledge on him and his old allies, the Konoha archives, I learnt everything about the Uchiha, the good, the bad and the conspiracy and everyone he had known as a shinobi. **_Now I stood a mere observer to the death destruction that had been caused by a traitorous Scumbag. "I swear that even if it costs me my life I will wipe that disgrace out of existence and regain my clan's honour, damn Uchiha bastard." I suddenly felt the touch of cold sharp steel on the back of my neck. "So, you must be Sakura Haruno, The pink haired demon of the leaf?"

"Yes. Who are you? A man who I have never met who knows my name? I don't know whether I should take that as a compliment or an insult?" Sakura responded.

"Take it as a compliment. My name is not important right now but know this I wish no harm on Sasuke Uchiha it is the masked man that I wish to destroy. I will try to enlist the help of Sasuke but I can't promise anything."

"Why would Sasuke listen to you more than me or Naruto or any of his old friends? Why would he listen to you over us?" She said in a snide tone.

"Because I am Uchiha." I said deadpan. Then slowly raised my hands above my head to show her that I was I had no weapons in my hands, then rose to my feet slowly.

"Prove it."

I turned and activated my Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan which, being a combination of more than 2 Mangekyou Sharingans (because of my weird ability to absorb Sharingan's hosts abilities, therefore the eye's image itself), was a black 5 pointed star with a pentagon joining all the internal points. I looked at the shocked look on the pink haired Kunoichi face, I can see why see was so popular with the boys in her youth, which was quite a pretty face with her apple green eyes. _**Why the hell had Sasuke left her behind? To protect her from himself?**_

"Why are you staring at my forehead?" She said blushing in a self-consciously.

"I'm staring at your forehead because if I make eye-contact with a girl with my sharingan active they… sort of become hypnotized and stay like that for ten minutes after I break eye-contact. Not good in the current situation especially seeing as you are one of the leaf's best trained medical ninjas." I explained then turned my back on her and out into the battlefields. "I will find him, try to make him to help but whether he does or not I will then go on and help the Allied Shinobi Forces in any way possible."

I was about to leap into the forest when she stopped me.

"I don't care what you have to do, but… bring him back please." She looked at me with a puppy-dog face, desperation and longing evident on her face.

"I will, tell Naruto that I'm on his side when you see him. Wouldn't want any misunderstandings now would we?" Then I leapt into the forest, below the ledge I was on, which contained a secret base that team Hebi used HQ while away from the akatsuki base.

As I neared it traps started to go off, all of which I avoided with ease. When I arrived at the concealed entry point I just smashed my way in. As I entered I deactivated my Sharingan. It was only one room and even then it wasn't big, but it was empty. _**That explains why no one else found this place then.**_ In one corner there was a computer and on the screen there were multiple flashing lights grouped together layered on top of a map of the terrain. _**Tracking devices! They're really close together so I'm gonna guess that Team Hebi are all in one place. **_I paused to get my bearings worked out where I was going now and soon I was flying though the trees towards some, if not all, of team Hebi's location. _**I hope Sasukes there or this will be a wasted trip. **_As I charged through trees I began to see a cave system that had had the roof smashed. _**I guess I'm on the right track.**_ I slowed down as I neared the hole, activating my Sharingan I saw straight through the rock and was shocked to see Sasuke talking quite evenly to, of all people, Orichimaru!

"Whoever you are out there come down before Sasuke kills you," Suigetsu called before glancing round and adding. "…or lets Jugo do it for him."

"Ha! If Jugo wants his ass kicked he can have it… Suigetsu." I said making sure I emphasised Suigetsu.

"Who are you who knows my team mates name but has obviously never met him before?" Sasuke queried, entering a stance that blatantly meant he was stalling for time until he located a "hole" in my defence, little did he know that from watching the Hyuugas I had worked out a way of combining the Byakugan and the Sharingan, _**not to mention just trying to do the bloody Dojutsu in the first place, **_and discovered that when combined the blind spot in the Byakugan's vision was removed.

"My vision is impenetrable, Sasuke of the Uchiha. You will not land a hit on me, yet." I responded.

"That does not answer my question stranger."

"I know that."

"Well will you answer?"

"No… Not yet at least."

"When will you answer me?" Sasuke muttered sounding quite pissed off.

"When it suits me that you should know my name, last Uchiha." I was the exact opposite if Sasuke at that moment calm and relaxed and that just made him even madder. He shunshined to behind where I had been but I had shunshined to right behind a smug looking Orichimaru. While in motion I had opened my sword scroll which contained my twin katanas, so when I reached my destination I sliced and slashed Orichimaru at such a speed that he didn't even notice. Then I channelled my _Chi_, the monks taught me how to do that, by yelling "Kai!" Orichimaru's smug grin faded, seeing as I had just blown his body across the cave in about fifty separate pieces. Then I turned my already blood stained blades on the unsuspecting victim of Kabuto, decapitating him so he could not just heal himself. "Now that the bastards are dead," I said as I looked over at Suigetsu and Jugo. "It's your turn."

"W-W-WHAT! L-leave me o-out of this." Suigetsu screamed as he desperately tried to find a quick escape route.

"No." I quickly performed a trapping jutsu on Juugo so he was completely pinned to the wall by indestructible chakra chains, then pulling out a water tight plastic bag punched Suigetsu reducing him to water and trapping him in the bag. After doing that an obviously shocked Sasuke leaped down onto the cave floor and he drew his blade. I kicked him in the face to disorientate him and quickly followed up by punching him in the chest, sending him flying into the cave wall knocking him unconscious then launched another shot of chakra chains pinning him to the wall. I glanced around the room at Jugo who was fruitlessly trying to escape the chains.

"They're unbreakable you know." I taunted.

"RAAAWWWRR! I WILL ESCAPE THIS TRAP!" Juugo screamed at me nearing a stage two curse mark.

"Nice curse mark." I commented. "Let me get a look at it." After using my Sharingan to calm him down I moved round to look at the back of his neck.

"Hmmm. Maybe if I…" I muttered to myself mentally concocting a way of removing the mark. "Now this may hurt, a lot, because it is a test run but I am going to try to remove that curse mark."

Without waiting a response I opened my mouth and blasted a spout of black chakra flame on to the mark. When I had stopped I looked at my handy work and grinned. "No more curse mark for you Juugo." I let him down from the chains I had made around him.

"Really?" He said shocked that after years of having to deal with the murderous rages caused by the curse mark a few seconds of searing pain and it was all gone.

"Yes." I grinned.

"Thank you. I'll never be able to repay you."

"No need, the only payment I need is knowing that I helped a person in need."

"Then help her." He said gesturing at Anko's immobile body.

"Crap! How did I miss her this entire time!" I said as I rushed over to check her pulse.

"Well she'll live," I said before adding. "But only if you get her to the Allied Shinobi medical centre about 10 kilometres down that hill." I said gesturing in the camps direction.

"Ok," Juugo responded. "But let Suigetsu go and I'll take him with me."

I cut open the bag and Suigetsu quickly reformed into his human form.

"No I'm not going anywhere." He said pulling a sulky face, only to be lifted over Juugo's shoulder along with Anko.

"Come on Suigetsu, leave the Uchihas to their business." With that he turned and left.

I walked towards Sasuke and realised he had heard what Jugo said.

"So you're Uchiha, eh?" He said wriggling in his chakra bonds.

"Yes I am Uchiha," I activated my sharingan before adding. "The lost Uchiha. I've come to talk to you."

"I am not coming back to Konoha. I am going to destroy it for what they did to my clan. I am goi-UH"

"Shut the fuck up and listen." I said having lost my temper and kicked Sasuke in the balls. "The Uchiha clan were planning a coup d'état that would have killed hundreds, the only one with any sense was Itachi and he was only ordered to eliminate the rest of the clan when peace talks between Fugaku and the 3rd Hokage failed. He lied to you to make you keep faith in the clan because he did not have the heart to a, kill you and b, tell you that the entire clan were assholes. Naruto knows this as well as I do why do you refuse to see it as well?"

"Naruto knows about the truth behind the clan massacre? When was he told?" Sasuke exclaimed in dismay.

"He when was told when he battled Itachi's Edo Tensei, which means he learnt about it before you I imagine. Your friends are fighting a war that you helped create and WILL DIE if you don't help them. I used to think that meeting you would be great, the only other member of my clan still alive, but no, all that it's been is disgusting. You had a life, a great life, and look at you now nothing, a worm compared to Naruto.

You might be able to beat him but only because he won't go all out because if he does he'll kill you." As I shouted this in his face his eyes widened in shock as he thought about what he had had and what he had now, he looked close to tears as he realised I was right. _**Well almost right I really had gone OTT with the worm bit but I don't care. **_"The only way you can escape these chains is by accepting what is in here." I pointed at his heart.

He blinked in confusion. "In my heart?"

"Yes in your heart, stop listening to your retarded sense of pride, instead listen to your heart it often has much better advice as on what to do."

He looked straight at me. "I stopped. I stopped listening to my heart long ago."

"No just three years ago during the Chūnin exams." I stated with a grin. "Now I've got to keep a promise to one of _your_ friends and help kick Madara's ass. You gonna come and help?"

Sasuke, to his credit had taken my advice, answered. "Yes, but I might need letting down."

"Wait… did Sasuke Uchiha just make a joke? I think I'm going to die from shock!" I said as I released Sasuke. "Now the fun begins. I think we can locate Naruto and Killer Bee by the trail of destruction caused by their battles."

"Yes that is more than a theory," He said nodding off into the distance. "Look."

I turned and looked with my Sharingan and Byakugan enhanced vision and saw Naruto, Bee and two others who I presumed where Might Guy and Kakashi Hatake, I could only presume as identifying people with both Dojutsu active is quite hard.

"Is that Kakashi-Sensei and Guy-Sensei with them?" Sasuke asked.

"I presume so but there is only one way to find out for sure."

"Yeah, you're right let's go."

With that we sped off into the night. I had already worked out it take 'til midday tomorrow to get there but at least there was one good thing about the current situation: my "team's" strength had doubled since I got here two hours ago.

As we neared the battle ground I noticed that the sounds of fighting had died down and soon Sasuke and I arrived to see Naruto, Bee, Kakashi and Guy regrouping to come up with a strategy to kill Tobi, whose mask was cracked. "Wait, I can hear the Allied Shinobi Forces intelligence corps' message to the entire army… They're mobilizing a full scale reinforcement movement to back up Naruto."

"So?" Sasuke asked confused as to why he would want to know that.

"It means everyone is coming to backup Naruto, Bee, Guy and Kakashi. _Everyone._" When I emphasized everyone it seemed to dawn on him what I meant. "If we want avoid a massacre we have to, not only kill Tobi but destroy that statue as well."

"Shall we call to him first or what?"

"No. Just walk over to him and join in the planning with the others," I ordered. "Come on."

**Naruto's POV**

"Sasuke!" I yelled, shocked at seeing him walk towards me with someone else who could easily have been an identical twin. "What are you doing here?"

"He's here to help stupid." The "other Sasuke" chastised me, but in a much gentler tone to the real Sasuke.

"Who are you?"

"Huh? Oh I'm Dan, your Naruto."

"I know that, why are you here?"

"I am here to kill that Son of a Bitch, and save the whole fucking world." Dan said with Venom practically dripping from his voice. "You got a plan?"

"Well," Kakashi Sensei started, having got over the shock of seeing Sasuke again. "We did have a plan, but then we got back up."

"Well then improvise and go with the flow. This has to end now. If for only one reason the fact that if we don't the entire army will be here. Then the casualty list will go through the roof." Sasuke said as Dan activated his Sharingan.

**Dan's POV**

"If we can get Tobi to use his space-time-jutsu and his intangibility-jutsu I should be able to copy them. Then he'll be in deep shit." I said, _my _plan already forming in my head. "Bee, Guy, Kakashi all of you focus on the statue to distract him, while Sasuke, Naruto and I attack him. When one objective is destroyed focus entirely one the surviving one…. You ready," I receive a quick round of nods in response. "Then go!"

Everyone started to move but me. Sasuke and Naruto instantly got Tobi's attention, straight away he was intangible. Good guys-1 Tobi-0, for now. He shot off using his space-time-jutsu. Hell yeah, make that good guys-2. As he reappeared to attack Guy I teleported into the fight, easily deflecting Tobi's attack, his eyes widened in shock as he saw his own jutsu used against him. I went to impale him on my sword, so he went intangible but I also went intangible, my sword sliced through his stomach and then penetrated his spine, disconnecting his spinal cord paralysing him from the waist down, then, as I brought my first katana up through his rib cage I heard a low shlick as each rib was sliced in two, I swung my second katana to remove his head. Tobi teleported away to behind the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path. I quickly followed kicking him high into the sky, as he became tangible, the leaking blood led Sasuke and Naruto right to him first he attempted to catch Sasuke's Chidori but in his weakened state that just decreased the time until the attack hit him, it blew his arm clean off, then Naruto's Rasengan was driven straight into the hole I had created in his chest ripping his innards to shreds, but he continued to live as he teleported of to the hill top above the statue where I was waiting with my katanas drawn.

When he landed he looked up at me and said. "You copied my jutsu perfectly. How?"

"My Sharingan… it is the ultimate copy jutsu, I can even copy other Sharingan."

"That's impossible!"

"No, nothing is impossible, just highly improbable." I grinned maniacally when I said that.

"Hn. Your right I suppose. But what are you going to do with me now? I'm a dead man: my guts are in shreds, my legs are useless and my genjutsus are useless on another Sharingan. So now what?" As he finished he started to cough up blood.

"I am going to ask you one question, and then I am going to kill you. What is your name? For your grave stone."

"Hn. _*cough cough*_ Well seeing as I am about to die, I may as well come clean. _*COUGH COUGH*_ My name is Obito Uchiha. Tell Kakashi that I was someone else please it'll destroy him." He could say no more as he started to cough uncontrollably.

"No your name was not Obito Uchiha, not until you said that final sentence. The destruction was caused by Tobi, not until death did you become who you really are, Obito-sama." I then quickly ended his pain and removed his head, then sealed it in a scroll for use later on, as either a morale building tool or a trophy on my wall to look at in later years smile and reminisce about the "good old days".

I quickly teleported back to the statue. "Tobi is dead! Focus on the statue."

Bee, Kakashi and guy seemed relieved at the pressure being taken off them slightly. As I watched my Sharingan and Byakugan highlighted chakra signals inside the Statue's head connecting the eyes to a container in the rough position of the brain.

As plan formulated in my head I yelled. "Naruto! Rasengan its face, hard." He glanced over and created half a dozen Shadow clones to do it as well to ensure that one got there at least. I charged in front of the Naruto shadow clones deflecting the statue's attacks around them, when the attacks reached the statue its face was cracked all over and weakened enough for me to detach and destroy the chakra source. I latched on the smooth stone and began to lift, I was using all my strength to move the head, and soon I threw it hundreds of metres behind me, quickly teleporting onto it and blasting the rock with my own Rasengan and Chidori, courtesy of my Sharingan copying Naruto and Sasuke, with the Chakra source destroyed I had hoped that the statue would just stop, unfortunately for me all that seemed to happen was it targeted me as a threat and when I turned round launched, actually shot I mean, it fist at me from across the battlefield. The fist hit me dead centre in the chest breaking most of my ribs, as I landed I blacked out.

**Naruto's POV**

"What happened?" I shouted as Dan was knocked flying.

"Don't know, and right now don't care. If he's dead we can't let his sacrifice go unnoticed." Sasuke called as he turned his attention back to the statue.

I yelled. "Bee hold it down!"

Bee launched himself at the statue wrapping it up in his tentacles. The statue quickly through him off knocking him unconscious. Kakashi and Guy were trapped under some rubble, not enough to kill them but they were immobilised. The Statue opened its mouth and fired a huge attack that would envelope both Sasuke and me. "Fuck. We're screwed!"


	2. Chapter 2: The Compromise

**A/N sorry if the fight scenes are too small for you but get over it I'm trying to get to the after math of the war and how everything will either fall apart or stay glued together.**

**Naruto's POV****  
**As I waited for the immense wave of devastating chakra to hit me I closed my eyes to a squint, then suddenly a person was standing in the way, he redirected the chakra straight up into the sky. It was Dan but the hit he had taken should have killed him, or at least immobilized him! _How did he recover so quickly?_**  
****Dan's POV**  
As I slowly regained consciousness, I heard Naruto scream. "Fuck. We're screwed!" I used my special ability to transform my chi into chakra, I call it "second" wind. I activated my Sharingan and Byakugan, instantly locating Naruto and Sasuke, I teleported in front of them deflecting the attack towards the sky. Through the chakra I could see that the statue had split itself in two to launch that attack. I shunshined over to it and used the Hyuuga's Rotation technique to smash the statue into tiny pieces, therefore permanently disabling it. I glanced over my shoulder and saw the Allied Shinobi Forces to enter the clearing.  
"Naruto, Sasuke, we need to go and deal with the Edo Tensei of Madara Uchiha." I said.  
"But how Itachi got Kabuto to undo the Edo Tensei jutsu banishing them all back to the afterlife!" Sasuke said confused.  
"Yeah well Madara survived somehow we need to get over there, I'll teleport us there."  
"What about Sasuke? The Raikage will have his head!" Naruto muttered as he walked towards me.  
"Well the Raikage can shove that idea up his asscrack for all I care, if he tries to enforce it I will beat the crap out of him so no worries, and if Sasuke saves his life he might change his mind." I said smiling, to myself if no one else. With them within arm's reach a grabbed them towards me and 'ported of to the battle between the 5 kages and Madara.

**Tsunade's POV****  
**Ōnoki had just succeeded in blocking, the supposedly immortal, Madara Uchiha when a huge amount of smoke and dust was kicked up, I clapped my hands together clearing the dust away, only to see a mildly shocked Uchiha looking of to my left. I was just as shocked as any of the other kages, _Naruto_,_ Sasuke _and another_ U__chiha _had arrived and were all grinning like mad!  
"Ah. I suppose that you are Madara Uchiha. Well go die somewhere quietly will you it'll save us a helluvalot of time." The other Uchiha said before glancing at the five of us. "I'm Dan Uchiha please sit back and do fuck all 'til he is dead or you see a _really_ nice opening."  
_**Dan! That's the same as him.**_ Thinking about my old lover still cuts me up inside.  
"Come here and I'll tend to your wounds." I said to the other kages.

**Dan's POV****  
**The Hokage instantly registered the fact that Sasuke, Naruto and I were giving the Kages a temporary break. But the Raikage didn't as he exclaimed. "What is he doing here?"  
"Saving your life captain ungrateful. Now let Tsunade heal you wounds." I said without a glance in his direction.  
"Are you the only Uchiha that were sent to fight me!" Madara exclaimed.  
"No we are the only Uchiha that are left alive." I said, analysing the area that had been destroyed by the battle, then glancing at Sasuke copied his Sharingan as well as Madara's.  
"How pathetic."  
"Well Seeing as I'm fighting you with about 3 ribs that aren't broken, and I just copied your Sharingan as well as Sasuke's." I teleported myself behind him impaling him on my blades, he leaped of them and onto the ground. He turned to attack me when Naruto and his shadow clones attacked him along with Sasuke. After a long hard fought hour or two, after Naruto and Sasuke had knocked themselves into a coma because of their Rasengan and Chidori collided, Madara pinned me down and went to stab me with a kunai. _**Time to use another "wind" I'm not so sure I have enough chi **__**though. **_Then I felt another source of chakra from within me. _**The tailed beasts must have given me their chakra! **_I tapped into the power and instantly felt rejuvenated, I pushed extra chakra into my fists coating them in it, then punched him in the face, knocking him flying I teleported up to where he was in the sky and smashed him in down into the ground then blasted him with my amaterasu burning him away until only the head was left, then dropping down to the ground I sealed it away along with Orichimaru's, Kabuto's and Tobi's heads.  
"Now that he's all gone," I said stumbling. "I can have a quick sleep." I blacked out.

One Month Later…

**Dan's POV****  
**I woke up, from my recuperative comatose state, about a week ago I still had a couple of IVs in me. _**I really am worried about Naruto and Sasuke, they still haven't woken up.**_ It's the middle of the night I had better go to sleep.

** Time skip**

When I awoke in the early morning, I saw some movement from the other side of the room, expecting to see Sakura I didn't pay much attention to it until it started to yawn. I woke up immediately. Naruto was stretching as if he was in his own home.  
"Naruto, stretch any further and you'll punch Sasuke in the face. But then again that might wake him up." As I said this, he looked around and realized he was in the hospital, I banged on the wall. "SAKURA! Narutos woken up."  
Sakura rushed in and, smiled. She sat down next to him and explained the plan I had formulated with her, no one was allowed to know we were awake unless all three of us were awake so that Sasuke was not harassed alone. Then as she got the secret she had been keeping from every one she let fatigue take and fell asleep in the chair.  
"Naruto don't say a word," I said as I got up and pulled the IVs out. "Not even Sakura knows that I'm fully healed." I pushed Sakura into a more natural position, rather than sprawled across Naruto's bed, like actually sitting in the chair. "Now I've been listening to everyone who comes in here and to be honest I don't like the way that the kage's meet about Sasuke is going.  
"What do you mean? Grannys got to be holding her ground, she can't let anything happen to him." Naruto exclaimed.  
"Quiet down. No she's not giving up she agrees that he needs to be punished, just not as drastically as the Raikage. She won't let your and Sakura's hard work go into thin air, but I'm not sure if she has many cards left to play." I muttered trying not to wake Sakura. "So this is my plan, I'm gonna take Sasuke somewhere safe 'til they agree on a decent punishment. But that is a last straw if what she can haggle the Raikage to now isn't good enough."  
"Yeah. That's a good plan."  
"I have had a week stuck in here to come up with it, now I'm going to try to wake Sasuke up with my Sharingan. So shut up."  
I moved to the corner and began to stare at Sasuke. I activated my sharingan and used my eternal tsukuyomi and entered his mind. I found myself in a corridor,_** great Sasuke **__**no welcome into my head banner?**_ As I walked around I eventually found a door I opened it and was shocked at what he was dreaming about.  
"Sasuke! Get a life, or preferably a real girlfriend."  
He looked over at me and blushed bright red. Banishing the dream-world he looked at me with a bemused look and said. "What are you doing in my head?"  
"Waking you up from a coma that's lasted a month, but apparently you don't want to wake up."  
"I'm in a coma? Shit!"  
As I left his mind he opened his eyes. "Really though Sasuke get a girlfriend."  
Sasuke scowled at me, but a grin was forming on his lips.  
Naruto looked over at Sasuke. "Teme! You're awake!"  
"Quiet Naruto, Sakura needs to sleep."  
"Dobe, I know that I'm awake."  
"Teme are you staying now? Cos if not-"  
"I will personally punch him in the balls and chain him to a post so he can't escape." I said grinning maniacally, scaring the hell out of both of them.  
"Sakura and I will keep chasing after you, Teme all the way until you stay."  
"Naruto try to rap again and I swear I will gut you like a fish."  
"Ok, ok."  
Sasuke was deep in thought so I kicked him. "I told you to get a life Sasuke not spend your days dreaming about that."  
He grinned sheepishly. "Well I suppose I haven't got anywhere else to go, so I may as well stay here."  
"YES! TEME'S STAYING! SAKURA TEME'S STAYING NOW!" He blinked before realizing what he had done when Sakura went to hit him. "Aw shiiiiiiiit."  
I punched him in the face. "I told you to be quiet Baka."  
Sakura looked up at me in shock. "You didn't have to hit him, I can do it myself."  
"Hn. I don't like it when people do the exact opposite of what I say especially when it's for their own good."  
"So Sasuke, you're staying?" Sakura asked hopefully.  
"Yes Sakura I am and-" Sakura had enveloped Sasuke in a bear hug, shocking everyone.  
"Good to know Sasuke." She said not embarrassed in the slightest.  
Sasuke having forgotten what he was going to say just did what Naruto and I were doing, staring at Sakura like she was fucking insane. Tsunade entered at that point, and looked as though she was expecting Sakura to be flashing her sexual organs because of the way we were looking at her.  
"Ahem."  
"Yes Hokage-sama?"  
"The Raikage is being less than cooperative with what to do with Sasuke."  
"Well I will talk to him then."  
"You are supposed to be in a critical state." Tsunade stated.  
"Well Sakura just has to bandage up most of what would be visible while I wear my clothes and then I get taken to the meeting room leaning heavily on someone."  
"That's the plan." Tsunade said. "But when are we going to use it?"  
"Today, right now preferably."  
Tsunade thought about this for a moment before nodding to Sakura, who promptly started to do what was required of her.  
"Leave my right eye bandage free please Sakura."  
"Why the right one?"  
"I'm right handed."  
"Ok, I want the real answer now."  
"I can only use non-lethal genjutsus with my right eye and if I lose my temper with the_ ever glorious _Raikage I shouldn't kill him."  
"Shouldn't?" Tsunade questioned.  
"Well I haven't exactly had a chance to use Madara's Sharingan yet, so… you get the picture."

**Time Skip**** a/n (I got bored of the hospital at this point XP)**

I stood outside the Kage's meeting room leaning on Tsunade's shoulder.  
"Open the door then, as you can see I have my hands full helping this young man." Tsunade screamed at the poor, poor Jōnin who were unfortunate enough to have been lumped with door duty. They rushed to open the door to let us in, as we entered a small gasp rose from the collective "audience" within the room.  
"This is Dan Uchiha. He is here to talk about what to do about Sasuke Uchiha."  
"Really? You want the _other _Uchiha brat trying to talk me out of my own choice? Tsunade I thought higher of you." The Raikage said loudly, practically shouting.  
"No. I am here to compromise, not argue. Now, please can you not be so loud? You'll give me a headache. Naruto had only been awake a few hours and had barely shouted at all." I stated calmly. Bee started grinning like an idiot when I asked the Raikage not to shout. The Raikage grunted in response, I almost grunted in return _almost. _"Now, Raikage, I don't think that executing Sasuke will get you in Konoha's good books, neither will lifetime imprisonment." The Raikage opened his mouth to speak but I continued on anyway. "Raikage please let me finish before you start talking." I started pulling of all the bandages as they were really tight.  
Tsunade looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "It was your idea to put the bandages on."  
"I know Hokage-sama, but Sakura made them far too tight." I responded with a shrug.  
Having removed all of the bandages the Mizukage said. "It seems all of the Uchiha I meet are quite good looking."  
I smirked at her. "Thanks for the compliment Mizukage." I returned my attention to the Raikage. "Now to compromise I think Sasuke should be punished, but how depends on him. So this is my idea…"


	3. Chapter 3: Happiness

**Dan's POV**  
Thankfully I managed to talk the Raikage into compromising. It had not been easy but I did it.  
"Shall we tell them now?" Tsunade asked as she walked along with me.  
"May as well, so who gets the honours?" I asked.  
"Well it was your idea, Uchiha-san." Gaara said bluntly.  
"Ok. Well, here goes nothing." I responded as I walked back into the hospital room. Everyone looked at me when I shunshined to my bed, and stood on the ceiling just to annoy then all.  
"How'd it go Dan?" Naruto asked.  
"About as well as expected." Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Well Sasuke isn't going to be executed, or jailed for life, but he is going to have his Jutsus and his Sharingan sealed away so he can't use them and then enforced to live out his days as a civilian.-" I stated before being interrupted by everyone in the room except Sasuke.

**Sasuke's POV****  
**I listened to all of my friends' arguments with my punishment. _**What did I do to deserve such loyal frien**__**ds? I don't deserve my friend's loyalty after all I have done, but still they give it to me anyway. I have to stay to protect them even if it means living like a civilian. **_  
"Everyone, quiet." I said. Everyone quietened down and looked at me. "I willingly accept my punishment."

**Dan's POV****  
**"Well, that changes everything." I said everyone looked at me shocked. "Because Sasuke willingly accepted such a harsh punishment his punishment changes, now both he and I will spend 3 months on probation all of which will be contained within the village and watched by a fully armed Anbu squad. The first month we will have to share an apartment with one of the other people in this room, I will stay with Naruto, Sasuke will be staying with Sakura, Hokage's orders. The second and third month we will be in our own apartment while the Uchiha complex is repaired." With that the matter was dropped and left alone. After a few hours of talking that I paid little attention to everyone started to leave, but one girl, Hinata… I think, stayed to look after Naruto.  
"Hinata-chan, I'll be fine. Go get some sleep, please?" Naruto pleaded. Hinata looked upset but Naruto ran his hand through her hair and added with a smile. "Ok, Hinata-chan stay here but please get some sleep."  
Hinata smiled and seemed to blush herself to sleep.  
"Naruto, she really likes you, you should tell her how you feel." I stated bluntly.  
"Hn. The fact of how long she liked him still has gone over his head." Naruto glared at Sasuke when he said that. "Well Hinata has had a crush on you since the academy, dobe."  
"WWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT T!" Naruto screamed in shock. "I don't know if I love her back though."  
"Simple questions will answer this, only answer on instinct. Naruto what would you do if someone raped with Hinata?"  
"Kill them."  
"Someone is bullying Hinata, what do you do?"  
"Beat the shit out of them."  
"You see Hinata crying for no reason, what do you do now?"  
"Comfort her until she is ok then ask why she is crying, then solve it as best I can."  
"Right, you love her." I said deadpan.  
"How can you be sure?" Naruto mumbled.  
"Hinata whimpered in her sleep a while ago and all you've done since is play with her hair gently." I said pointing at his hand.  
"Huh…" Naruto glanced at her hair and his hand and just smiled, then glanced up again. "Sasuke what are you staring at?"  
"…"Sasuke was staring at the wall with a frown on his face.  
"He's just staring at Sakura through the wall and is getting jealous of the guy she's talking to and calling "-kun"."  
"Wait, Sasuke is jealous of Sakura's fanboy?" Naruto laughed out in a state of shock.  
"No, I am not jealous, DOBE!" Sasuke shouted as Naruto practically fell of his bed laughing.  
Sakura dashed in and said. "What now." She looked at me for an accurate retelling.  
"Well Naruto was Laughing at the fact that Sasuke was jealous of your fanboy because of how close you to seemed when he was keeping an eye on you earlier." I answered.  
"How did you know what I was doing?" Sasuke shouted.  
"I glanced through the wall using Byakugan, which I copied from one or two Hyuugas I saw battling in the war, and guessed the rest."

**Time Skip**  
It was my final day living with Naruto and Sasuke and I had been called up to Tsunade's office.  
"There is a problem with the apartments, I could only get but it is not big enough to share so, one of you is going to have to stay with the same person as they have for the last month." Tsunade explained patiently.  
"Ah. Well sorry Sasuke but if I send another _day_ eating nothing but instant ramen I will probably kill myself, so I call dibs on the apartment." I said grabbing the address of the Hokage's desk and running to Naruto's apartment to get my stuff.  
"Well that was, interesting." Tsunade muttered. "Well Sasuke you can to Sakura's apartment."

**Time Skip**  
**Normal POV**

As Sasuke walked back into the apartment he heard crying coming from Sakura's bedroom. He walked up to the door slowly and knocked on the door and called. "Sakura, I'm coming in." He walked in slowly and was shocked at what he saw, Sakura curled up into a ball crying on her bed. "What's wrong Sakura? What happened?" He asked quietly sitting down on her bed gently.  
"Nothing, go away." She responded sulkily.  
"Sakura, it is not nothing. You would not cry over nothing." Sasuke said quietly trying to comfort her, before repeating. "Now please tell me, what happened?"  
"I've been going on blind dates Ino set up. None of them worked, I always compared them to you, none of them were right. Now one of them has asked my mother to _arrang__e_ his marriage with me, now I have to put my chakra in a seal every day to make sure I stay "Faithful" but I don't want to get married to him." Sakura finally told Sasuke everything she'd been hiding from everyone.  
Sasuke frowned then asked. "So, who do you want to get married to?"  
"I love you, I want YOU… I need you dammit, but my mother will have nothing of it." Sakura answered truthfully, Sasuke could see that.  
"Sakura, what would you say if I offer to help you break the seal?"  
"H-how would you do that Sasuke-kun?"  
"Like this." Sasuke said, rolling on top off her he crashed his lips into hers. She immediately kissed him back her hands snuck around him holding on to him his arms went to her waist. Her hands went to his shirt and ripped to off, she then began to press her hands all over his chest. He pulled back and looked into her eyes. "You ready?"  
"I was always ready Sasuke-kun."

**Dan's POV****  
**I was walking round Konoha when I saw Sasuke grinning like an idiot. "You seem pretty happy today Sasuke, what did you do this time?"  
"Huh? Oh, I made out with Sakura last night and then… well it went a little further."  
"Dude you just left about half of Konoha heart broken."  
"Yea fucking fangirls."  
"Dan, Tsunade-shisou said that there was a mission that only you could complete, even though you are still technically on probation." Sakura said running up to Sasuke and I.  
"I'll be there asap, have fun Sasuke." With that I shunshined up to Hokage tower. "What's up?" I looked in the room and saw Shikamaru was the only one in there apart from the Hokage.  
"Ah. Now you have arrived I can tell you both what is happening. Shikamaru I recently received a top secret message from the Kazekage stating that his sister, Temari-san, is Pregnant, with your child, and their council want her to have an abortion."  
"What!" The Normally lazy ninja was now hyper-active. "I'm going there right now, she needs me… they both need me."  
"Shikamaru I'm sending Dan with you, seeing as he can scare them into an agreement. No argument."  
"Hn."

**In Suna (Normal POV)****  
**"Kazekage-sama! A message from the Hokage." The tired out Genin called as she rushed into the Kazekage's office.  
"Thank you, your dismissed." Gaara's insomnia ringed eyes glanced down the scroll, he raised an almost non-existent eyebrow at the last part. _Activate th__e seal enclosed to summon the oncoming party. _Gaara quickly activated the seal and suddenly standing in front of him were Nara Shikamaru, Boyfriend to his sister and Father of her child, and Uchiha Dan.


End file.
